A Clash of Wills
by Quiffin
Summary: The Kingdom of Junkious was a peaceful place, all of it's inhabitants surviving together with relative harmony. What will happen when a great danger befalls the Kingdom? Will the citizens survive, or will they all be doomed to a fate far worse than any of them could imagine? Renaissance Era. AU.


**Hello! Quiffin, here. This is my first AU story, so please, wish me luck! If you have any critiques or extols, make sure you leave a review! They are greatly appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor do I claim to own CATS the Musical.**

**Side note: This is the 3,000****th**** story for CATS on fanfiction! I praise anyone who has contributed to that great number.**

Long, Long ago, there was a small, thriving Kingdom of the name Junkious. It was deep in the heart of the land Yardia, a homely land that was off to the side of the great England. But, despite its size, Junkious was not, by any means, a humble kingdom. In fact, it was known for its lavish life styles and beauty. They kingdom, you see, was placed most strategically on top of a vast, bountiful mine. It held in it diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and the occasional emerald. And because of this fact, many of the citizens on Junkious lived in the utmost style of the fourteenth century.

The most lavish of all of the inhabitants was, of course, the Great and Long Living King Deuteronomy. You could often catch him roaming the streets with his regal purple and yellow robe (the colors of Royalty) with his large medallion over his vest. The medallion was a bright, yet serious gold with a large red gem in the center. Surrounding the ruby were smaller diamonds, forming a half circle beneath it. It had been passed on for generations in the royal family, and was similar to that of a crown. But no one could really remember the past kings. King Deuteronomy had been king for as long as any citizen could remember. It was once said that he had the constitution of a large tiger. And the appetite of one, too.

Below the King were his three sons: Princes Macavity, Munkustrap, and Rum Tum Tugger. Prince Macavity, the eldest, was a bitter man for one of only age 25. He spent his afternoons hiding away in the library, or sleeping in. He often tormented the local staff, especially the maids that were sent to take care of him. One maid, named Rumpleteazer, he would send out to spy on his brothers. For a handsome fee, of course. But what makes him so bitter, you ask? There are many speculations on this, but the most common idea is the fact that his younger brother, Prince Munkustrap, was first in line to be king.

Munkustrap was a kind, good natured man of 24 who had quite a love for Junkious. He loved to walk around town and greet the common folk, and tried his best to be humble when he could. He even went as far as trying to devote time to public services: feeding the poor, kissing babies, visiting schools, the list goes on. He was the more gentle (and rather immaculate) face of the Royal family. No wonder his father had picked him over his more mischievous older brother.

The final and most scandalous of the brothers was Prince Tugger. He was the most sought after man in all of Junkious, his looks surpassing those of any other man in the kingdom. Women wanted him, and men wanted to be him. _He_ could typically be found in the local taverns or Gypsy hang outs. It was always easy to spot him when he was out and about; you just had to look for a large group of the female variety. Being of the eligible age of 23, wealthy women of society were constantly being trust in his general area, in hopes of his proposal. So far, no woman has managed to keep his attention for long enough to be properly courted.

After the royal family, there is Lord Bustopher Jones. He lives in a large manor near the castle, and has the duty of making sure that everything is alright in the city. Whenever he hears of something, he is either to take care of it himself, or tell the king, if it is a big enough problem. Unfortunately, he typically ignores the unwashed masses, and pays more attention to what is on his plate. He is the only man or beast that could every beat the King in appetite. There is a vicious rumor around the village that he once swallowed a small child by accident. Of course, it is only a rumor. We hope.

His nephew, young Master Mistoffelees, was rather proud of his large uncle. Whenever they went out on the town, Mistoffelees would hold his head high and practically parade his uncle around. The Lord, however, did not quite return the favor. Mistoffelees was the spawn of his sister, a woman known for her frivolous behavior and nagging orders. Her husband had left her, and she left her child with her brother, not wanting to see his face, for it reminded him too much of her ex-husband. This fact, however, did not bother young Misto in the least. Instead he celebrated life with renewed vigor every day, and had a growing love for magic tricks. He often came around the gypsies, a young one by the name of Jemima, especially. She taught him tricks her older sister had told her, and told him tails of the group's travels.

Bombalurina, the Queen of the Gypsies at age 23, tended to roam around cities with her band of misfits, but, more often than not, stayed in Junkious. She preferred to hang around the local taverns when she wasn't at the camp. They were a good place to find business, plus an easy place to find open purses and wallets. She was known for her womanly charms around the land, it was told that her beauty was matched by no other. She used this to her advantage whenever it suited her, which was surprising often. A well placed smile or a discreet wink could get a conversation going, and a conversation led to opportunities. But, behind her coquettish façade, was a worried heart with the burden of caring for the rest of her rag-tag family.

Her sister, Demeter, was one year younger than her, and wanted to have absolutely nothing to do with her sister and friend's deceitful life. She saw no reason to be gallivanting about in sparkling skirts when you could be earning an honest living. She strived to make the most out of her life, and wished that she could become an apprentice. Unfortunately, she was too old to be apprenticing, not to mention her unfortunate gender. There were not many respectable jobs a woman could hold. She was becoming so desperate, that she was contemplating becoming a maid, or a dresser. She shuddered at the thought, but she couldn't stay a gypsy forever. She wouldn't be able to stand it. The only other option was that of marrying a well-to-do man, and heaven knows she didn't know many of those. But she had to find a solution quick, or she feared for her sanity. Not to mention, little Jemima, her youngest sister, was at such an impressionable age. No matter how much Demeter loved Bombalurina, she couldn't stand the thought of innocent little Jemmie ending up like her.

Jemima, however, looked up greatly to her oldest sister, and often envied her. Whenever she was alone, she would stand in front of the large cracked mirror that they shared, and would strut around in her sister's gossamer shawl. She would flutter her eyelashes and giggle at herself, and occasionally try on some jewels. When she wasn't doing this, she liked to talk to her good friend, Lord Mistoffelees. They would exchange stories and tell secrets, and sometimes, she would show him little tricks. She always kept their meetings a secret, though. She was always afraid one of the older gypsies, like Cassandra, would try to steal things from him. She didn't want them to scare him off.

When Lord Misto was talking to her, he sometimes would bring up the graceful Lady Victoria. She was a dainty, lady like thing, with a kind (Although sheltered) heart. She was kept in her home, her over protective father keeping her from the cruelness of the world. Due to her lack of outdoor activity, her skin was pail and doll like, and glowed in the light. Lord Mistoffelees was absolutely infatuated with her.

Unfortunately for him, so was the local Duke Plato. He and his two lackeys, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, constantly called upon her house with frivolous gifts and serenades, and sometimes even bright jewels. He was known to be mischievous, though, when not trying for her affections. Causing ruckuses at balls, playing general games and making jests at others' expense. One might even compare him to a pirate, if prompted. Although, no one would dare call him that to his face, in fear of some terrible wrath.

But soon, there was to be a great Ball, in celebration of the Great King's birthday, and most of the kingdom had been invited.

And that is where our story begins.


End file.
